Their Love Song
by Amethyst.Amaryllis
Summary: Songifc, Taylor Swift, 'Love Song' Pairing KibaSaku "You are the Juliet to my Romeo, did you know that Sakura?" "Bad comparison, Kiba. They both ended up dead." Rated for minor bad words.


KibaSaku

Love Story

**A/N: If you are a reader of 'Akatuki's Little Cherry Blossom' don't get angry at me for not updating yet! I am half way done with the chapter, but this story pairing was requested a while b** **ack and I was suddenly hit with the idea to make it a songfic. Enjoy.****

* * *

**

Regular

_Lyrics_

**Both**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

* * *

The wind slightly ruffled her pink hair and she smiled, the memories coming back to her, she closed her eyes, thinking about it.

* * *

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

* * *

She was 12 in this memory, and as a young kunoichi and heiress of her clan, parties were sometimes a necessity.

In fact, she was at one now.

This doesn't, of course mean she _liked_ parties. In fact, she hated them furiously.

She looked around her and the bright lights blinded her momentarily. The women's ball gowns were all so beautiful and extravagant compared to her simple white dress. She was scanning the crowd when she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat.

Oh boy, he was _hot!_

And he was coming her way! It felt like hours rather than seconds had passed before he was there, standing in front of her.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

She felt like hyperventilating.

* * *

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said…._

* * *

His name was Kiba, this he told her, and as it turns out, they have much in common. They both had rather strict parents of whom they despised, and both were heirs or heiresses of their clan.

And not to mention, they both wished passionately that the rest of the world would just hurry up and go to Hell already.

They joked with each other, laughing at the same time to some silly joke. They got along perfectly.

It isn't known who made the first move- not even now- but soon, they kissed.

The kiss was so wonderful so amazing, so _perfect,_ that Sakura thought she died and went to heaven.

But that was soon to end.

"Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" Her father seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her, taking her arm and pulling her close to his large body, away from Kiba. "That's an Inuzuka, surely you know _something_ of the century long feud between the Haruno's and Inuzuka's?"

"But, Daddy!" Sakura protested, breaking free of her father's hold on her, "I lo-"

"It's okay, Sakura, sorry 'bout what happened."

And Kiba walked away.

And Sakura's heart felt like shattering.

Tears slowly flowed.

"Kiba, please, don't go!"

He seemed to be leaving, already half way down the stairs, he turned and looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"Kiba!"

She tried going after him but this is not an easy task when one is wearing high heels. The heel broke off of one of her shoes- her left one- and she squeaked slightly when she fell. She landed on a step, her back pressed painfully to a corner, and it hurt but she didn't care right now. "Kiba, please!"

* * *

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

* * *

"Kiba, please, _please,_ don't go. And if you have to, take me with you. Take me and we'll run away, to a place where it doesn't matter what your name is, or my name, or some retarded family feud. Please!"

"Sakura, I just, well, I don't know." He looked at her, his eyes full of pain and longing. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes." Sakura's words were whispered but Kiba still heard them.

"I can't." Sakura's heart began the long, painful, procedure of breaking. "But, Sakura, the Haruno garden is the most beautiful place in all of Konoha."

Sakura was confused and it showed, "What?"

"Meet me at midnight. Tonight."

"Meet you? Where? Kiba, wait, Kiba!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

* * *

She figured it out. She congratulated herself and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Why did the idiot have to talk in riddles and make it nearly impossible to figure out where to meet?

But she knew now. The Haruno garden. That's why he had mentioned it before he told her to meet her.

She was getting impatient, waiting for the decided meeting point but the sconds didn't seem to be passing any faster. (This angered her quite a bit.)

She snuck out into the garden- a little earlier- and was delighted to see him. "Kiba!" It was a whispered yell but it was enough for him to hear her. Enough for him to turn around. And enough for….., it to turn out to be the gardener. Crap. She glared at him. "You are to tell no one that you saw me here. If you speak a word of this to anyone, even if you talk in your sleep and blurt it out, I'll make certain that you can never talk again. After all, that task is impossible without a tongue."

He was pale and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. She waved him goodbye. "Hopefully I won't see you later!"

She didn't look at him long enough to see his reaction.

Who knew that the Haruno garden was so damn _big?_ She'll _never_ find Kiba.

Did you know that irony is a rather funny thing, and it has a way of making an appearance in the most unexpected times? Because just as Sakura thought that she'll never find Kiba, she spotted him.

She waited for him to move and she saw him more clearly to make sure it was actually him before running over and hugging him. "Kiba!"

"Sakura." He whispered her name into her ear.

"Kiba, I lo-"

"Shh…, be quiet, we're dead if they knew."

"Oh Kiba, I love you."

"And I love you." He looked at her, "As I predicted, you are far more beautiful than this garden."

She would have blushed but she was far too tired to at this point.

"You're tired, aren't you, Sakura? Close your eyes, sleep, dream, escape this town, even if it's just for a little while."

* * *

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said…._

* * *

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Daddy! Must you ruin everything? I mean seriously, it feels like this just happened. I mean c'mon, they say an old dog can't learn new tricks, but that doesn't mean that the old geezer of a dog has to repeat the same trick over and over again to the point that it's annoying even though it was aggravating to start with! It's _so_- ow! Hey! That hurt! _Ow!_ Let go!"

Sakura struggled to be released from her father's grip.

"Stay away from my daughter, Inuzuka."

"Kiba! His name is Kiba!"

She was still fighting his hold.

"I don't care _what_ his name is, he's staying away from you."

* * *

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

* * *

"Kiba I love you! Come take me with you! We'll run away together! Just say yes!"

* * *

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

* * *

"Love? Sakura, you can't possibly believe that. It's not true. He's deluding you into thinking you feel that, it's not real."

"But Daddy! I _do_ love him! Kiba, I really love you!"

"No, Sakura, you hate him, you_ must_."

"But I don't. I love him and there can be no denying that."

Kiba turned to leave.

"Kiba? Kiba, where are you going? Kiba? I'll wait for you! _KIBA!"_

"Stop shouting! You'll wake up the whole town!"

"Good! At least_ they'll_ realize that we really love each other!"

* * *

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said…_

* * *

"Kiba? You never came, I kept waiting, but you never came. _Why?"_

She stood in front of him, demanding the answer.

"But, Sakura, I did come."

"No you didn't! I waited and waited. But you never came!"

He sighed, "Sakura, you are the Juliet to my Romeo, did you know that?"

She scoffed, "Bad comparison, Kiba. They both ended up dead."

"I'm serious."

Well then, my dear sweet Romeo, All I can say is…

* * *

**"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"**

* * *

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

* * *

Kiba smirked, kneeling to the ground, and pulling out a ring.

_And said:_

* * *

He opened his mouth to speak and played along in the Romeo-Juliet thing.

* * *

**"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress."**

* * *

"Oh my god, Kiba, I don't know what to say!"

* * *

**"It's a love story baby just say yes"**

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Of course yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

* * *

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?"

A hand landed gently on her shoulder and she looked up at the smiling face of her husband. "Just about the past,_ Romeo_. I'm wondering though, where is the part where I 'kill' myself, you come, kill yourself, and then I do the 'oh happy dagger, this is thy sheath, there rust and let me die!' speech before stabbing myself with your dagger?"

"Hopefully, Sakura, that part will never come.

And together they laughed.

They lived happily ever after.

Until Sakura found out she was pregnant.

The End.

Or is it?


End file.
